


Starker Week 2019

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Gold red and blue, M/M, Married Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Non Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Peter Parker Has His Own Family, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Romance, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Starker Week 2019, Talking about Parenting, Tony Stark Has His Own Family, Tony Stark Has a Crush on Peter Parker, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark didn't Want to Act as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Writer Tony Stark, family ties, non mpreg, so much fluff it hurts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Un año después, el mismo amor :3Fics basados en los siguientes prompts traídos por el TumblrStarker Weeky traducidos por la páginaStarker Paradise...Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	1. Para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Don Rico, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Larry Lieber , Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony está nervioso. Quizás la locura lo había llevado demasiado lejos, pero ya todo estaba hecho, todos estaban ahí, reunidos, y él ya no podía soportarlo más. ¿Sería capaz de escapar o seguiría esperando a que diera la hora señalada?
> 
>  **Prompt:** Reunión.
> 
>  **Personajes:** May Parker, Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark.
> 
>  **Tags:** Reunions, Fluff, Romance.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban todos reunidos sin opiniones distintas, discusiones o rencores revoloteando en el aire. Nervioso como hacía bastante no lo estaba –la última vez había sido cuando le dijo a todo el mundo que él era Iron Man…, quizás-, los observaba desde unos escalones más arriba, tratando de grabar cada uno de esos rostros en su mente.

Al cruzar miradas con Natasha, ella le sonrió de esa manera tan particular que tenía. Se disculpó con el grupo que estaba hablando y se acercó a él. Levantó ambas manos para arreglar su camisa. Tony resopló.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó la mujer, palmeando un par de veces una de las solapas de su saco.

—Te queda bien —señaló Tony la corona trenzada que decoraba su cabello. Aún después de la batalla contra Thanos, había decidido que su cabello quedara así, con esa tonalidad rubia destiñéndose y volviendo a su rojizo natural sin importar el tiempo que pudiera llegar a tomarle. La mirada del castaño volvió a hacer un paneo general entre los presentes, deteniéndose en la muestra de afecto entre dos personas en particular. Una de ellas estaba apretando el brazo de la otra. Solo eso. Sentir que efectivamente estaba ahí, que no se había ido. Cuando levantó la vista los vio sonreírse la una a la otra. Se contagió de ese gesto. Carajo, sería capaz de ir hasta allá y abrazarlos a ambos. Había sido complicado tratar de comprender que el asesino de sus padres era también la pareja de su mejor amigo, y durante las primeras semanas el comportamiento de Tony iba de un extremo al otro. Bruce y Natasha se habían vuelto su soporte en el asunto, pero no fue sino hasta hablar con May que pudo ir escapando poco a poco de esa encrucijada. El sargento Barnes, James, Bucky no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido. Después de todo, había sido manipulado. T’Challa y su hermana, Shuri, se habían comprometido a ayudarlo y hacer desaparecer de su cabeza las palabras que despertaban ese lado asesino en él, y lo habían logrado. No es que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido recitarlas de todos modos, pero después de haber peleado contra varios asesinos de distinta calaña, Tony Stark podía darse cuenta cuando tenía uno en frente, y ese no era el caso de Bucky—. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Banner?

Natasha se abrazó a sí misma, agarrando con sus brazos la incómoda chalina que Pepper le había regalado para la ocasión y volteó a ver al sujeto que Tony mencionaba, volviéndose a Tony segundos más tarde.

—Van.

—¿Solucionaron todo eso de Fiji?

—No estaba en Fiji. Es una larga historia —negó la mujer con la cabeza.

—Cuéntamela.

—Es demasiado larga.

—Estoy preparado para oírla.

—Vaya… Sí que estás nervioso —reconoció Natasha antes de volver al grupo en el que estaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —como si hubiera llamado a alguien con la mente, Steve se presentó frente suyo, visiblemente preocupado—. Estás moviéndote de un lado a otro aún estando aquí de pie.

—Quiero que todo esto se termine de una maldita vez —resopló el aludido, sentándose en el suelo—. ¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó mirando hacia arriba—. Siéntate —agregó, palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado.

El rubio suspiró e hizo caso a sus palabras.

—¿Qué dices, Tony? Esto apenas está comenzando.

Tony lo miró, pero tardó unos instantes en poder decir algo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo.

—Lo digo en serio. Al principio será difícil. Estoy seguro que será algo nuevo para ti, pero, sé que superarás los pequeños obstáculos que se te presenten y al final, te darás cuenta que no pudiste haber tomado una mejor decisión que esta.

La música de un órgano a la lejanía resonó en el lugar. Steve se incorporó y le extendió la mano a Tony, quien la estrechó y de la cual se ayudó para incorporarse. Happy y Pepper se apresuraron para acomodarse a su lado, y May lo hizo justo en el extremo contrario. Las enormes puertas se abrieron dando paso a Peter y cuando lo vio, Tony no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de felicidad. Su sonrisa se ensanchó a límites exorbitantes hasta el punto de sentir que las comisuras de sus labios le dolían. Peter se había negado rotundamente a mostrarle el traje que iba a usar para _ese día_. Un traje que no era exactamente un vestido de novia, si no uno hecho a medida de color blanco que le quedaba perfecto. Tampoco había querido llevar un ramo, Peter no estaba seguro de poder acostumbrarse a los zapatos que había elegido y, si encima tenía un ramo que le impidiera ver dónde estaba pisando estaba seguro que iba a terminar trastabillando y armando una escena que él no podría olvidar en su vida. May casi los enceguece a ambos al sacar una foto cuando Tony lo recibió a su lado, besándole la mano con ternura. Avergonzada, se disculpó y le sacó el _flash_ a la cámara de fotos.

Peter se restregó los ojos con el puño del saco. Tony sintió su pecho comprimiéndose al oír un sollozo de su parte. El menor se aclaró la garganta y miró al frente. El hombre frente a ambos comenzó a recitar algo un poco armado, otro poco conocido, y otro poco completamente nuevo; como la vida que ese par estaba por empezar a armar.

—Tony, ¿quieres recibir a Peter como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero —respondió el aludido, sosteniendo las manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

—Y tú, Peter, ¿quieres recibir a Tony como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero —respondió el menor con una sonrisa y la mirada tan brillante que podía iluminar el lugar en su totalidad.

—Por el poder recibido como Hechicero Supremo de las Artes Místicas, los declaro esposos tanto en este planeta Tierra como en cualquier rincón de la galaxia —finalizó Stephen—. Los felicito. Los esposos pueden besarse.

Tony sintió su corazón derretirse cuando besó a Peter, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos con tanta delicadeza que tenía miedo a quebrarlo. Peter, en cambio, se aferró a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron. Había sido una locura, Thanos, haber perdido a Peter, recuperarlo, volver a enfrentarse a ese monstruo, haberle propuesto matrimonio y comprar una isla para poder casarse sin que nadie los molestara. Pero la locura más grande y de la que no quería curarse jamás era ese inmenso amor que tenía por Peter. 


	2. Día 02: ¡Soy su fan, señor Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es un escritor que todos los días va a la misma cafetería donde siempre es atendido por un amable muchacho. ¿Quién diría que por una ironía del destino ese chico lo ayudara a darle otro rumbo a su próxima novela?
> 
>  **Prompt:** Universo alterno sin poderes.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Peter Parker, Tony Stark.
> 
>  **Tags:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Romance, Writer Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este _oneshot_ contiene un par de referencias que espero enorgullezcan al Cap y las entiendan xD

Un hombre famoso una vez dijo “escribir es difícil”.  
¿Quién dijo eso? No importa. Lo dije porque él lo dijo, así que ahora, él era famoso y básicamente ha sido dicho por dos tipos bien conocidos.  
Yo no **|**

Le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que, a su lado, ya se había enfriado. Frunció la nariz al sentir una temperatura más baja de la esperada. Pegó su dedo a la tecla de borrado de la _laptop_ frente suyo y suspiró sonoramente.

—Voy a empezar de nuevo —dijo en voz baja.

—Buen día.

Una alegre voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un par de ojos avellanas se posaron sobre él, curiosos. Su brillante sonrisa hizo salir al sol de entre las nubes, literalmente.

—Buen día —le respondió el hombre de cabellos oscuros, alborotados, enredados; sin peinar, en realidad. La vista se le había nublado por la diferencia entre lo que veía a través de sus anteojos, y lo que no. Se los quitó y con los ojos cerrados, se masajeó el tabique nasal—. ¿Podrías calentarme este café?

—Por supuesto —le dijo el muchacho—. ¿Ha escrito algo más? Se lo veía entusiasmado.

—Escribo y borro, escribo y borro, y así estoy —reconoció el proyecto de escritor sentado al lado de la ventana pasando una mano entre sus cabellos.

—No sé si este será el mejor ambiente para invocar a la inspiración —el hombre miró al muchacho, esta vez a través de sus lentes—. ¿Por qué no se lleva el café y sale a dar un paseo? Quizás cuando regrese y vuelva a sentarse, alguna idea llegue a su mente.

Tony no pudo agradecerle. Una compañera suya fue quien le llevó el café, el lugar se estaba llenando de clientes impacientes y el trabajo se duplicaba. Él le agradeció, levantó sus cosas y salió de la cafetería. Maldijo al sol cuando su brillo le dio de lleno en la cara. Bebiendo su café llegó a una plaza y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Miró a su alrededor, la gente que pasaba e iba anotando un par de ideas a medida que algo se le ocurría: diálogos, posibles situaciones, hasta la longitud del cabello de alguno de los personajes de su futura obra literaria. De repente, como si un hada madrina lo hubiera tocado con su varita mágica, algo le vino a la mente. Sacó la _laptop_ de su bolso, la prendió y empezó a escribir. No llegó a pasar ni media hora de haber estado golpeando el teclado que el maldito aparato se apagó por completo. Claro, ¿dónde iba a enchufarlo a un tomacorriente en medio de un parque? Volvió a meter el aparato dentro del bolso y corrió hacia la cafetería donde esperaba que su mesa no hubiera sido ocupada.

* * *

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que el universo no estaba precisamente a su favor. No había una persona sentada en su mesa, había un grupo de un total de seis idiotas que gritaban y hacía que los clientes del lugar terminaran su café más rápido de lo normal con tal de dejar de oírlos. Volvió su vista al muchacho que siempre lo recibía. Desde el otro lado del mostrador, levantó los hombros y suspiró. Le parecieron tiernos los bucles de cabello que caían en forma desordenada sobre su frente aunque él tratara de quitárselos. Armándose de valor, Tony se aferró a su bolso, se acomodó los anteojos y se acercó al grupo de individuos.

—Disculpen —les dijo. El bullicio fue bajando su volumen y de a uno, quienes estaban en torno a la mesa, lo miraron—. Esta es mi mesa.

Pareció que el grupo se había puesto de acuerdo para estallar en carcajadas. Uno de ellos lloró de risa, y otro se agarró el estómago con fuerza.

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo otro—. No veo tu nombre por ningún lado, como-sea-que-te-llames.

Ese sujeto había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para dejar al aludido sin palabras. Afortunadamente, el muchacho que siempre tomaba su pedido, llegó a su ayuda.

—Eso no es cierto. El señor…

El muchacho miró a Tony, esperando a que completara su frase.

—Stark, Tony Stark.

—El señor… ¿Stark? —el muchacho vaciló entre seguir tratando de defenderlo frente a ese grupo de sujetos o empezar una conversación desde cero con el sujeto que estaba tratando de defender—… El señor Stark cuenta con la reserva vitalicia de esa mesa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. No fueron informados de eso cuando entraron porque él no estaba, pero ahora él está y quiere ocupar su mesa. Así que…, si no les molesta…

El grupo miró a quien parecía ser su líder, él les devolvió la mirada, atónito. Sin pronunciar palabra, el grupo fue levantándose hasta que finalmente –no sin antes pagar- se fueron del lugar y una vez que lo hicieron, los demás clientes rompieron en aplausos.

—Gracias —le dijo Tony—. ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al muchacho al darse cuenta de la expresión con la que lo estaba mirando. Le costó articular las palabras, su mirada avellana sí que brillaba, lo hacía todavía con más intensidad que cuando lo vio en la mañana. Con más intensidad que cuando lo vio en la mañana… Era una buena línea, esperaba recordarla para anotarla más tarde porque en ese instante no podía despegar su mirada de la de ese muchacho.

—Nunca me dijo como se llamaba —reconoció, ocasionando que su oyente arqueara una ceja—. ¡Es decir! ¡Soy su fan, señor Stark!

Tony se enterneció por sus palabras. Sonrió con satisfacción teniendo la sensación de que un sentimiento cálido le llenaba el corazón. Pero, luego, cuando se dio cuenta, su expresión poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una digna de una película de terror. Sí, él era escritor, pero de novelas eróticas. Y no sólo eso, novelas eróticas homosexuales. ¿Ese niño con cara de ángel leía lo que él escribía? Tony sintió que sus esquemas se rompían. Hasta ese momento había sentido que lo que él escribía y ese muchacho eran polos opuestos. ¿En qué punto grotesco se habían encontrado?

—¿Mi fan? —dejó salir de entre sus labios en vez de las otras miles de cosas que le quería preguntar.

—¡Sí! Sus libros me han ayudado como no se da una idea.

—Peter, tienes clientes —lo apresuró una compañera.

—Ah, sí —susurró el aludido cayendo en cuenta que estaba en el trabajo—. Espere un momento, ya le limpio su mesa —agregó, volviéndose a Tony unos instantes antes de ir a atender a los demás clientes. El escritor se lo quedó mirando un momento, luego acomodó las sillas en torno a su mesa, dejó a un lado lo que estorbaba y se ayudó de varias servilletas de papel para limpiar el enchastre que ahí había antes de disponerse a sacar su _laptop_ , enchufarla en el tomacorriente, encenderla y ponerse a escribir.

—Escribir es difícil —le dijo el muchacho de ojos avellana que lo observaba con las frazadas hasta la altura de la nariz—. Sé que se te ocurrirán buenas cosas. Después de todo, soy tu fan, y confío en ti. **|**

Tony levantó la vista de la pantalla y miró a Peter. A lo lejos, él se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado y volteó hacia donde él estaba. Le sonrió, y Tony lo imitó antes de prender fuego el teclado por la forma en que estaba golpeando cada una de las teclas de su _laptop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> Y gracias a Chuck por ayudarme con su icónica frase a escribir este _oneshot_ xD


	3. La habitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony llega a la casa que comparte con Peter y descubre que llevó la tarea de pintar una habitación.  
> El motivo llenará de calidez el corazón del hombre de acero. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Dorado, rojo y azul.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Dum-E, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, U.
> 
>  **Tags:** Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Married Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Non Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non MPreg, Romance, Talking About Parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es una continuación directa del día 1, pero podría tomarse como tal :)  
> Así mismo, el día 4 sí va a ser una continuación directa de este _prompt_ (por eso también es que es tan cortito).

Peter miró a su alrededor. Estaba satisfecho con el trabajo realizado. Sólo esperaba que Tony pensara lo mismo. Estiró sus brazos al aire y lo acompañó con un sonido similar a un quejido.

  
—Hola —la voz de su esposo lo hizo girar sobre sus talones. Tony se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes y luego le sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía hacia él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Puedes decirme a qué se debe esto? —le preguntó el mayor quitándole de una de sus mejillas un pigmento rojo con su pulgar.

  
—¿Qué cosa? Me puse a pintar la habitación.

  
—Amor, ¿por qué no les dijiste a Dum-E y a U que te asistieran?

  
—Oh, ellos lo hicieron —aseguró Peter, mirando a ambos robots que estaban a un costado de la habitación igual o aún más pintados que la habitación misma—. Me ayudaron a mezclar los colores. ¿Te gusta?

  
—Dorado, rojo y azul —mencionó el aludido los colores a su alrededor, abrazando a su flamante esposo por detrás mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros—. Es perfecto —susurró, besando luego su cuello—. Pero me gustaría más si no hubieras terminado pintado tú también.  
—¡¿En serio?!

  
—Tú tienes más pintura encima que todas estas paredes —respondió Tony, sonriéndose—. Habitación que, por cierto, no entiendo por qué tuviste la intención de pintar. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Peter entrelazó sus dedos a los de Tony tratando de darle voz a lo que iba de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza—. ¿Peter…?

  
—¡Quiero un hijo! —exclamó el aludido girándose y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado por sus palabras.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Sé que es físicamente imposible, ambos somos hombres, pero… ¡Podemos adoptar, ¿no?!

  
Tony se sentía débil ante esas mejillas sonrojadas, ante la expresión que decoraba el rostro de Peter. No pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, rodeándolo con sus brazos nuevamente.

  
—A ver… ¿Qué quisieras? ¿Un niño o una niña?

  
—Un niño.

  
—Un niño —repitió Tony, meciéndose junto con Peter al son de una canción que sólo sonaba en su cabeza—. ¿Algún nombre en particular?

  
—Benjamin.

  
—Howard —dijeron ambos al unísono, aunque dos nombres completamente diferentes salieron de sus labios—. Howard Benjamin Stark, ¿quedamos así?

  
—Sí —respondió Peter, embriagándose por el perfume que todavía persistía en la piel de Tony—. Debe tener tus ojos.

  
—Tus cabellos —agregó el mayor, mirando a su esposo y acariciando sus rizos—. Y, por supuesto, tu nariz.

  
—Pero, Tony… Será adoptado. ¿Cómo va a tener tus ojos y mi cabello? —reconoció Peter con una sonrisa sincera.

  
—Algo se me va a ocurrir…

  
—Tampoco podemos solicitar fertilización asistida…

  
Tony volvió a mirar a su pareja. Peter parecía estar dándole vueltas al asunto, y cuando algo así le pasaba, podía estar días volviendo sobre lo mismo hasta el punto de tener unas migrañas imposibles de controlar.

—Amor —llamó Tony su atención, pero nada parecía hacer que Peter saliera de sus pensamientos—. Peter —el aludido lo miró como si hubiese despertado de un sueño—. Yo me encargaré. No importa cómo, mi amor, pero haré que tu sueño se haga realidad. Tendremos un hijo. Lo tendremos. Y él tendrá tus cabellos, tu nariz; lo criaremos para que sea un poco como yo, y muchísimo más como tú… Quizás un poquito más como yo, sí… Pero, lo haré. No importa lo que me cueste.

El menor se abalanzó sobre su esposo y no lo soltó hasta llenarle el rostro de besos.


	4. You Are My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de niños ponen manos a la obra para darles un delicioso regalo a sus padres en un día muy especial.  
> Nota 1: Posible continuación del día anterior.  
> Nota 2: El título de este oneshot es un verso de la canción de mis put... Eh... Digo... de una canción del grupo de J-Pop, Kanjani∞, 「って!!!!!!!」 , que es la canción #120 ubicada en la página 5 (y no, en YouTube no está -_-;).
> 
>  **Prompt:** Mucho _fluff_ en la trama hasta que duela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota 1:** Posible continuación del día anterior.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** El título de este oneshot es un verso de la canción de mis put... Eh... Digo... de una canción del grupo de J-Pop, Kanjani∞, [tte!!!!!!!](https://musiclib.org/artist/%E9%96%A2%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%8B%E2%88%9E), que es la canción #120 ubicada en la página 5 (y no, en YouTube no está -_-;).
> 
>  **Personajes del episodio:** Dum-E, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, U... entre otros que si menciono, spoileo la trama ;)
> 
>  **Tags:** Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Married Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has His Own Family, Tony Stark Has His Own Family.

—¡Dum-E! ¡Así no! —una voz infantil retumbó en la cocina acompañada del sonido de cucharas y tenedores siendo utilizados. Un niño la miraba, sentado no muy lejos suyo, aburrido. Él quería ayudarla, pero reconocía que era algo torpe. Volteó una de de sus manos y acarició la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en medio de la palma, sonriendo al sentir una extraña sensación al hacerlo, una sensación de alegría. Claro que al hacer memoria hasta aquel día en que obtuvo esa marca por haber tocado algo que no debía, hizo que su rostro se arrugara hasta el borde del llanto. Pero, no. Si lloraba, llamaría la atención de aquella niña que, con total diligencia y ayudada de las instrucciones de un video que se reproducía a través de una pantalla holográfica, intentaba incursionar en el mundo de la cocina. Un par de manos robóticas hacían el trabajo pesado, claro. Sonarían alarmas por todo el lugar si él o ella se acercaran a artefactos o lugares peligrosos. De repente, la niña se volteó, enseñándole un delantal que en una vida anterior había sido de color rosa con corazones blancos, pero que ahora estaba lleno de harina, chocolate, mermelada, y demás cosas que en medio del enchastre no lograba identificar. Ella se acercó a sus espaldas y corrió la silla donde él estaba sentado de forma estrepitosa a la mesa donde ella estaba trabajando—. ¡U! —exclamó señalando una mano robótica a su derecha—. Dale un recipiente.

El robot le entregó un recipiente de plástico al niño. La pequeña le extendió una cuchara del mismo material.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a llegar a hacer todo si lo hago sola —reconoció la niña, tratando de quitarse el cabello que le cubría el rostro—. Así que, sí, puedes ayudarme.

El rostro del pequeño pareció iluminarse y llenarse de alegría. Su llegada a ese hogar había sido especial. Así se lo habían informado sus padres. Pero esa niña que al lado suyo revolvía el contenido de un recipiente circular, parecía saber algo más. Nunca le había demostrado que lo odiara, pero pocas veces accedía a jugar con él. Él era como un extraño, y no quería que ella le fuera distante. Algo en lo profundo de su alma lo impulsaba a protegerla, aún cuando ella le doblara la edad. Esa era una de las razones por las que él siempre terminaba con algún raspón o herida. Aún cuando se caracterizara por su torpeza, también lo hacía por su vehemencia, así que no le importaba salir herido si era por proteger a esa niña.

—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó, esperando su visto bueno para empezar a mezclar los ingredientes dentro de su recipiente.

—Mhh… Sí, así está bien —respondió ella, husmeando el contenido del recipiente del niño—. Cuando esté todo mezclado, pídele a U esos moldes de allá y tira el contenido dentro de cada uno. Luego los acomodas sobre esta placa como están esos que se están enfriando allá arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Y por nada del mundo te acerques al horno o a la placa. Van a saltar todas las alarmas si lo haces, y todavía falta el café. Dum-E, ¿y eso cómo está?

La mano robótica se cerró y se abrió, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como un girasol, generando la melodiosa risa del niño.

Faltaban exactamente dos minutos para que sonara la alarma. Lo habían logrado.

Ambos niños llegaron a la habitación acompañados de Dum-E y U que cargaban las bandejas mientras cada uno de los pequeños agitaba una bolsita en su mano. Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y se acomodaron estratégicamente a ambos lados de la enorme cama que estaba en medio. Le hizo una seña al niño ubicado al lado contrario y gritaron al unísono.

—¡Feliz aniversario!

Los adultos dormidos en la cama se despertaron alertados por los gritos. Al hacerlo, las cortinas de las ventanas se corrieron y fueron salpicados por una lluvia de papel picado. Cuando volvieron en sí, sus alarmas internas se apagaron y se centraron en las risas de esos niños. Al levantar la vista vieron a Dum-E y U con una bandeja de desayuno cada uno y con unos bonetes festivos encima de ellos.

—Casi me infarto —Peter volvió a acostarse mirando el techo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió a la niña que ya había vaciado el contenido de su pequeña bolsa.

—¿Qué me queda a mí entonces? —le preguntó Tony agarrando al pequeño para subirlo a la cama y recibiendo del resto del papel picado justo en medio de la cara—. A ver, ¿qué significa esto?

—Les hicimos un desayuno de aniversario —respondió la niña, sentada sobre la cama, quitándose las pantuflas de Iron Man.

—¿Es nuestro aniversario? —preguntó Peter.

—Es nuestro aniversario —respondió Tony—. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Ese anillo que tienes ahí tiene la fecha de nuestro casamiento, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, pero no suelo andar quitándome el anillo para saber la fecha en que nos casamos —dijo el castaño—. Quince de julio.

—¿Qué?

—Fue un quince de julio. ¿Ahora tú lo olvidaste?

—¡Vamos a desayunar! —exclamó el niño, siendo sus palabras una especie de directriz para Dum-E y U se acercaran a la cama. Tony le entregó una bandeja a Peter y él se quedó con la otra. El niño sentado sobre sus piernas lo miraba con sus enormes ojos, esperando que por primera vez, algo hecho por sus manos, estuviera bien.

—¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? —preguntó Peter mirando a ambos niños, un poco preocupado porque hubieran resultado heridos en el proceso.

—Ellos nos ayudaron —dijo la niña, jugando con su cabello, en referencia a las manos robóticas al lado de la cama.

Peter y Tony se miraron y sonrieron.

—No nos queda otra más que probar estas delicias, ¿no? —Tony miró a su esposo, esperando una negativa de su parte. No es que no se viera bien, es que no tenía demasiada fe en las habilidades culinarias de sus hijos. Sin embargo, Peter respondió agarrando una de las galletas de su bandeja, una que parecía ser de vainilla y chocolate, regada por chispas de colores vibrantes. Le dio una mordida… Y la expresión que hizo ocasionó que la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchara—. Riquísimo, ¿no?

Peter digirió la galleta y le dio un sorbo al café preparado por sus asistentes robóticos.

—Está delicioso. ¿Por qué no pruebas el tuyo? —lo desafió el menor, eligiendo de entre las galletas que estaban sobre la bandeja de Tony para darle a probar una de ellas—. Ten, come este —le dijo, entregándole un cuadrado parecido a un pedazo de bizcochuelo que se desarmaba entre los dedos. Tony lo observó desintegrándose poco a poco, investigándolo al derecho y al revés antes de tomar valor y metérselo en la boca. Era un bocado que con el café, pasó fácil, pero eso no evitó que sintiera una indescifrable mezcla de ingredientes.

—Ben, Morgan, ¿qué tenía eso que comí? —les preguntó a los niños.

—Ben lo hizo.

—Tiene jalea, y chocolate, y chispitas, y… ¡ciruelas! ¡Porque papá dijo que tenemos que comer cosas saludables! Y también banana, y más chocolate, porque a ti te gustan mucho el chocolate, ¿no, papi?

Si tenía que responderle en forma sincera… era horrible. Tony no quería tener que comer otra cosa de esa bandeja ni bajo tortura. Pero esos ojos enormes, ese cabello enrulado todo alborotado sobre su cabeza… ¿Cómo podía negarse a él? Volvió a agarrar uno, y luego otro.

—Está delicioso, cariño —le respondió, revolviendo sus rizos.

—¿Y tú, papi? —le preguntó Morgan a Peter—. ¿Está rico?

—Lo está, claro que lo está —respondió el aludido, acariciando una de las mejillas de la niña con ternura.

—Papi —dijo Morgan, mirando a Tony.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Nunca nos dijiste cómo se conocieron —agregó, acostándose sobre las piernas estiradas de Peter.

Los aludidos se miraron.

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Tony.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer el día de hoy? —le preguntó Peter, bebiendo su café. Tony le sonrió. No importaba el tiempo que pasara desde la primera vez que lo vio. No en un video por internet, sino cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa, y en medio de tartamudeos caía en cuenta que Tony Stark estaba en su living, conversando con May—. Como CEO de Stark Industries, el día de hoy lo tienes libre —agregó.

—Todo comenzó… ¿Recuerdan a su tío Steve?

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono los niños.

—Hubo un momento en que nos peleamos-

—¿Y quién ganó, papi? —le preguntó Ben.

—Yo, por supuesto.

Peter revoleó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Tony, Tony, Tony… Yo lo hago.

—¿Qué? Él quería saber.

—Su papi no estaba bien cuando nos conocimos.

—¿No estaba bien? Estaba perfectamente bien —murmuraba Tony con su taza sobre sus labios.

—Conocernos —Peter sostuvo la mano de Tony, él lo miró—… fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —exclamó Morgan, aplaudiendo, siendo acompañada luego por Ben.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro al principio, los aludidos se negaron, pero un par más de solicitudes, sellaron su amor con un dulce beso que los niños celebraron vitoreando.

—Pero, aunque papá y yo nos amemos mucho, mucho, mucho. Ustedes —Peter tardó en encontrar lo que quería expresar. ¿De qué forma le diría a un par de niños lo que significaban en su vida y en la de Tony?—… Ustedes son mi todo. Ustedes _son_ nuestro todo.

Con cuidado para que las bandejas no terminaran en el suelo, los niños se acercaron a sus padres y los abrazaron, comprendiendo y correspondiendo a ese amor que no podía describirse con palabras, y que les entregaban con cada amanecer.


	5. I Love You 3,000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recuerda lo sucedido desde que Tony llegó a su vida hasta la pelea definitiva contra Thanos en las que todos los Avengers estuvieron reunidos. 
> 
> **Prompt:** _Fix-it fic_.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Harley Keener, May Parker, Morgan Stark, Pepper Potts, Peter Parker, Shuri, Tony Stark, Vision, Wanda Maximoff. 
> 
> **Tags:** Fix-it, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si te salteaste las etiquetas listadas arriba de esto: ⚠️ **HAY SPOILERS DE “SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME”** ⚠️  
> No son: “ohhhhhhh, mejodistelaexperienciacinematográfica”, pero para que no haya quejas más tarde :)

Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire fresco de aquel lugar llenara sus pulmones. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había ido ahí, de paso, con una pesada mochila de preocupaciones y pensamientos negativos; pero, ahora, nada de eso estaba ahí. Ahora podía quedarse sentado en ese mismo sitio por horas, sólo viendo las aves sobrevolando el lago frente a él. 

Dolía recordar lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que habían luchado. Sin embargo, de momento había paz, y eso era todo lo que importaba. El suceso conocido como _snap_ , cuando la mitad de los habitantes del universo desaparecieron fue precedido por el _blip_. Bruce con réplica del Guantelete del Infinito y versiones alternas de las Gemas los trajo a todos de vuelta. Debía agradecérselo. La realidad era que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de conversar demasiado tiempo con nadie. 

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Al menos ya no había peleas estúpidas como las ocasionadas por los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Lanzó una risa al recordar el día en que llegó a su casa y vio al maldito Tony Stark sentado en el living. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que había ido para reclutarlo a él? A un niño de quince años para que se pusiera a pelear contra Steve Rogers. Buenos tiempos esos en los que le robó su escudo y le dio una patada en medio de la cara. También tenía que hablar con él, y pedirle disculpas por sus acciones. En su defensa, su mente se había nublado cuando Tony empezó a hablar entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. En su cabeza sólo resonaba su vocecita de fanático al son de: “¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es Tony Stark!” Peter movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin perder la sonrisa. Sus manos acariciaron el banco donde estaba sentado. 

Enfrentarlo, haberle mentido cuando decidió pelear contra el padre de Liz había sido algo de lo que cual Peter siempre se arrepintió. Pero darse cuenta que así y todo, Tony le había brindando un lugar a su lado, como Avenger, lo conmovió. ¿Podía? ¿Podía llenar los zapatos de un Avenger? ¿Y hacer malabares con todo lo que eso implicaba? Ese grupo era más que una familia. En cambio, Peter tenía una vida con May, amigos, Ned, MJ…, quizás hasta con Flash. No podía dejar de lado las responsabilidades que tenía con ellos aunque se tratara de una amenaza mayor. 

Así lo había pensado hasta que sintió esa amenaza sobre su cabeza yendo a una excursión con sus compañeros de curso. No fue sino hasta que Tony le salvó la vida entregándole un nuevo traje que lo supo. Que tenía que arriesgarse por el bien mayor, aún si eso significara sacrificar su propia vida. 

Thanos era demasiado poderoso. La estrategia pensada por Star-Lord hubiera salido de maravilla, Peter podía sentir el poder emanando de ese guantelete llegándole hasta el alma como si tratara de tentarlo. 

Se aferró al banco, tratando de sentirse más vivo de lo que estaba, de no perderse en sus propios pensamientos al recordar la sensación de estar muriendo. La sensación de que su cuerpo estaba haciéndose pedazos y que, al mismo tiempo, se rehusaba a hacerlo. Se aferró a Tony con toda la fuerza que pudo, el mayor tiempo posible. Pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo más y tuvo que dejarlo ir. Tuvo que dejarlo solo.

* * *

—¿Peter?

La voz de Harley lo volvió a tierra. Lo miró y le sonrió.

—¿Y esa elegancia? —le preguntó al verlo vestido de traje. Peter, en cambio, estaba vestido con jeans, una remera y una camisa encima. 

—Ah, vengo de la empresa —respondió el aludido sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por sus propios cabellos ocasionando que el cabello hecho hacia atrás con gel se volvieran rizos que saltaban en forma desordenada por el movimiento—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Estaba recordando.

* * *

Harley se lo quedó mirando. Las circunstancias en las que se conocieron habían sido particulares. Él sólo podía hacerse cargo de _Stark Industries_ si Pepper se lo pedía, tenía el potencial para hacerlo. Pero Peter había demostrado ser alguien a quien le agradaba tener al lado, compartir opiniones, e incluso, discutir. Luego, ¿quién sabe? Hasta podían llegar a pelearse como Iron Man y el Captain Rogers lo habían hecho. Harley le ganaría, por supuesto. Lanzó una risita. Recordando él también. 

—Te espero adentro, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, palmeándole la espalda mientras se incorporaba.

* * *

Peter lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al lago donde una hoja que había caído de un árbol estaba haciendo ondas sobre la superficie del agua.

Recordó cuando había regresado. Con el _blip_. Estaba en su habitación, todavía con el traje que Tony le había entregado, totalmente desorientado. Pegó un grito cuando un fantasma se hizo presente. No, no un fantasma, Strange se lo había explicado: era su forma astral. Le explicó lo sucedido, y le dijo que tenía que prepararse para la batalla final. Toda pregunta o cuestionamiento que tuviera, pasaban a un segundo plano. Un portal se hizo presente, volvió a cubrirse el rostro con la máscara y pasó por el mismo. Al salir al otro lado, lo supo: todo estaba bien, todos ya estaban de regreso, pero Thanos seguía ahí. Tony estaba ahí. Saltó hacia él, trató de explicarle lo sucedido. Rápido, Strange le había dicho que tenían prisa. Y Tony lo abrazó. Hubiera querido detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante. Aún quería hacerlo. Detenerse ahí y sentir esa calidez para siempre, por siempre, eternamente, y que todo lo demás simplemente desapareciera. 

* * *

Un par de pisadas sobre el suelo lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Giró su cabeza a la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches que se había acercado a él. Ella lo miró, preocupada, y se acercó a él para acariciar sus mejillas con ternura. 

—¿Te lastimaste? —le preguntó. Peter se sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Estás llorando, ¿qué te sucede?

Peter agarró a la niña con ambas manos y la sentó a su lado. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y la abrazó. Sin comprender qué sucedía, ella correspondió al abrazo, acariciando su espalda con afecto y cantándole una canción infantil para que el dolor se fuera.

—Morgan, vamos, cariño —la voz de Pepper hizo que el abrazo fuera interrumpido. Peter se secó las lágrimas con las manos y se incorporó—. ¿Estás bien? 

La expresión de Pepper era la misma que Morgan le había enseñado hace unos momentos. De tal palo, tal astilla. 

—Sí —respondió el muchacho, emprendiendo el camino hacia la cabaña junto a ellas. Morgan tironeó de una de sus mangas. Cuando Peter la miró, tímidamente, ella estaba pidiéndole que le diera la mano. Peter accedió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo está Harley?

Pepper resopló. 

—No me hables de él.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Hizo llorar a un ejecutivo, y luego a un técnico porque no supo responder a su pregunta. Lo humilló. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No lo hace de mala persona. Harley sabe que ellos pueden dar más, es sólo que… no sabe usar las palabras más amables del mundo para hacérselos saber. 

—Un día de estos voy a echarlo si no se controla. 

—Yo hablaré con él. No va a atreverse a ir en contra del CEO, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. 

—¡Ahí que ahí estás! —exclamó Tony, desde la otra punta de la casa mientras se llevaba algo a la boca—. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? 

—Estaba afuera, ¿puedes dejar de comer eso? —le recriminó Peter, golpeando el dorso de la mano de Tony y robándole lo que tenía para devolverlo a su lugar.

—¿Qué? Si están llegando. 

Peter revoleó los ojos y miró a Harley. 

—De hecho, tiene razón —reconoció el rubio con una pícara sonrisa viendo desde su reloj de muñeca una proyección en miniatura del planeta Tierra y ampliando la imagen para enseñarles dos objetos que volaban sobre la atmósfera, los cuales fueron debidamente identificados segundos más tarde—. Carol y la nave de Star-Lord están ingresando a la atmósfera. 

—Dale aviso a T’Challa —pidió Tony—. No vaya a ser que les dispare…

—Él ya lo sabe —le dijo Harley, mirándolo como si realmente él tuviera que pedirle eso. 

—Ah, tienes razón. Sólo falta que Maguna tenga acceso a los enlaces —dijo el hombre agarrando a la mencionada entre sus brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire, generando su melodiosa sonrisa. Pepper se los quedó mirando unos instantes antes de acercarse a Peter.

—¿Tienes noticias de May?

—Dijo que venía para acá, pero pensé que vendría contigo —reconoció Peter.

—Debe estar por llegar entonces —dijo la mujer acariciando con afecto la espalda del muchacho. 

Peter intentó calmarse. Así como tenía acceso a los satélites que sobrevolaban la atmosfera para estar al tanto de cuándo sus amigos estuvieran por el vecindario, la división Avengers de _Stark Industries_ también lo tenía para los enemigos que intentaran meterse con ellos. 

Un repentino, pero esperado temblor lo hizo volver a Tierra, junto con un par de golpes sobre la puerta. Al abrirla, el grupo salió a recibir a sus invitados. Carol saludó a todos afectuosamente, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, una caravana de vehículos comenzó a estacionarse frente a la cabaña. Todos estaban ahí, lejos de la ciudad, buscando la calma en medio del caos que era ese grupo reunido en un lugar reducido.

Cuando vio salir a Vision del vehículo de T'Challa, Tony se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba abajo. 

—La última vez que te vi eras rojo —bromeó.

—Las cosas cambian, señor Stark —dijo el androide que ahora parecía igual o más humano que Tony. 

—Tienes que decirme cómo lo hiciste —le dijo el hombre de acero a Shuri, que había bajado del lado contrario del vehículo.

—Un mago no revela sus trucos. ¿No es así el dicho, Stark?

—Y tú debes estar contenta, ¿no? —le preguntó el hombre a Wanda, quien le sonrió. Tony la imitó y miró a sus espaldas—. Vayan entrando. Enseguida los alcanzo.

* * *

Recorriendo todos los vehículos y sus ocupantes con la vista, Pepper casi tropezó cuando encontró a May, bajando del vehículo manejado por Happy. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. 

—Oye... Pep —May tomó el rostro de la aludida entre sus manos dándose cuenta que estaba llorando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No respondías mis llamadas, ¿dónde estabas? 

—Estaba —May suspiró, comprendiendo por qué Pepper se encontraba tan ansiosa—… Lo siento. Estaba buscando algo que quería traerte, y habré dejado el teléfono en silencio porque no recibí ninguna llamada tuya… Lo siento —Pepper la miró. Su mirada le daba la calma que había perdido cuando accedió a ser CEO de _Stark Industries_. May metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un broche de plata con un rubí brillante incrustado en el medio—… Esto me lo regaló mi esposo a los pocos días de que Peter llegara a nuestro hogar —Pepper lo recorrió con las manos hasta darlo vuelta, dándose cuenta de las inscripciones que allí estaban grabadas—. Son mis iniciales y las de Peter.

—No —dijo Pepper rápidamente, extendiendo su mano para devolvérselo—. No puedo aceptarlo.

May le respondió con una sonrisa y con ambas manos encerró el broche entre sus palmas y la de Pepper.

—Quiero que tú lo tengas. Quiero que tengas a mis amores contigo… Así como tú permites que te robe un poco los tuyos. 

—¡Tía May! —la voz de Morgan resonó por sobre las otras voces. La aludida y la madre de la niña se separaron para que la morocha pudiera estrechar a Morgan entre sus brazos y la alzara. 

—Hola, cariño. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Sabes que sí, tía —respondió la aludida entre risas.

* * *

Peter siguió los pasos de Tony hasta el mismo lugar en el que él había estado anteriormente. Él le sonrió al verlo llegar. 

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Peter llegando a su lado y tratando de identificar qué estaba mirando. 

—Pienso que deberíamos hacer todo al aire libre. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a meternos todos ahí dentro? Quizás si hiciéramos un Tetris humano… 

El muchacho lo miró. Apoyó su brazo sobre su hombro y acarició sus facciones con las yemas de sus dedos. 

—Tony…

El hombre suspiró sonoramente y lo abrazó. 

—Hace mucho que no nos abrazamos, ¿no? 

—Pero si te la pasaste abrazándome mientras trataba de vestirme esta mañana —le respondió entre risas el aludido. 

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo. 

Peter se separó un poco de él, sin zafarse del agarre que Tony mantenía sobre su cintura. 

—No creas que no entiendo por qué haces todo esto. Pero, Tony, ya todo terminó —le aclaró. El hombre cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de Peter sobre una de sus mejillas—. No sólo tú estás preparado para cualquier otro suceso a escala universal. Todos lo estamos. 

—¿Y cuándo no?

—Estaremos preparando generaciones de Avengers para adelantarnos a los hechos. Harley ya ha dicho que los Nova Corps están reclutando tropas a lo largo de la galaxia. Y si quieres que te sea sincero, confío en su juicio. Y entiendo por qué quisiste que ambos suplantáramos a Pepper en la empresa. 

—En realidad eso fue porque cuando se me diera la gana de llevarte a una isla desierta donde estemos solo los dos, Harley podría reemplazarte —Peter se sonrió. 

—Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte —reiteró el menor, dándose cuenta que pese a sus palabras, Tony seguía tenso. El hombre no le respondió y optó por observar al grupo que luego de saludarse unos a los otros, estaban ingresando a la cabaña. 

—May y Pepper… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—Ni que lo digas —Peter entrelazó su mano a la de Tony y juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo Morgan el otro día?

—¿Qué?

—Que me a3000.

—Eso es porque yo se lo dije. 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tony mirándolo de reojo. 

Peter detuvo su andar, se quedó de pie frente suyo y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. 

—Que yo te amo 3000.


	6. I'm Not Your Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es invitado por Peter a la lectura de una carta escrita por él para su clase de italiano. Sin embargo, cada palabra mencionada por el integrante más joven de los Avengers cala hondo en el corazón de Stark. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Lazos familiares. 
> 
> **Personajes:** Ned Leeds (mencionado), Peter Parker, Shuri, Tony Stark. 
> 
> **Tags:** Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family Ties, Tony Stark loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has a Crush on Peter Parker, Tony Stark didn't Want to Act as Peter Parker's Parental Figure.

El bullicio a su alrededor le crispaba los nervios. Había pensado en hacerse el desentendido y, llegado el caso, decirle al muchacho que su correo electrónico se había perdido en su bandeja de entrada, pero Pepper lo había encontrado, leído, y en consecuencia, obligado a asistir. 

Lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa de Peter que, desde su pupitre, lo saludó con la mano en alto. Parecía orgulloso de exhibirlo ahí, como si se tratara de un trofeo cuando Tony estaba muy lejos de querer tener esa imagen para ese chico. 

—¿Señor Parker?

—Sí —respondió el aludido al llamado de su profesora. Se incorporó, con un papel en la mano, y después de tomar coraje tras mirar a Ned que le hizo una seña con el pulgar en alto, recitó lo que estaba entre sus manos en un italiano perfecto si se lo preguntaban a Tony. Si esa mujer no le ponía la nota más alta de la clase a Peter, él se encargaría de que eso terminara sucediendo. Aún así, Tony no podía sentirse orgulloso por las palabras que Peter había escrito en ese papel arrugado. Realmente no sentía nada de eso. El muchacho le agradecía haber confiado en él para formar parte de la Stark Internship –pasantía de la que sólo se conocía el nombre de Peter como beneficiario y nunca fue anunciada en las noticias, pero que todo el mundo había acordado creer por algún motivo-, le agradecía la confianza que había depositado en él para acompañarlo en sus proyectos –una forma de decir “gracias por convertirme en un Avenger”-, le agradecía ser parte de su vida. El “día de los padres” se estaba volviendo un Día de Acción de Gracias. 

Pero la narración no terminaba ahí. El niño optó por decir puntos positivos y negativos de Tony… puntos positivos y negativos que sólo estaban en el imaginario de Peter. Perdón, puntos positivos que sólo estaban en el imaginario de Peter; porque los negativos… Según él, Tony carecía de ellos. Las reacciones de los demás presentes en el salón hicieron que Tony fingiera una sonrisa cuando por dentro ya tenía los ojos en blanco. Aplaudió efusivamente junto al resto de los padres y estudiantes cuando Peter terminó. Tuvo que esperar todavía cuarenta y tantos de minutos para sacar al muchacho de ahí y llevárselo al complejo al norte del estado. Si Spider-Man quería seguir ayudando a sus vecinos, tenía que presentarse por lo menos tres veces por semana y lidiar con las actualizaciones que Tony tenía para él, una compleja rutina de ejercicios de la que Peter siempre salía airoso y una charla sobre cómo le estaba yendo en sus clases y lecciones más avanzadas que el mayor adoraba enseñarle… Y, por supuesto, Peter amaba oír porque siempre estaban acompañadas de algún ejemplo certero, alguna historia de adolescencia, o una simple anécdota. 

* * *

Esa noche ciertamente se había hecho tarde, y si bien Happy podía desviarse para llevar a Peter a casa, Tony creyó que no sería una mala idea que pasara la noche con él luego de una tarde tan fatídica.

—¿Quieres pizza, muchacho? —le preguntó Tony, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la isla de la cocina y el teléfono en mano.

—Sí, me parece genial —Tony le sonrió y pidió pizza a domicilio. Algo se quebró en Peter cuando lo hizo. En su imaginario, Tony era un cocinero espectacular; esperaba que su pequeña burbuja no terminara rompiéndose por completo con el paso de la noche. Luego de la pizza, el postre fue un pote de helado para cada uno y, frente a la enorme pantalla proyectada por F.R.I.D.A.Y., se sentaron a ver una película—. No la entendí —soltó Peter una vez que los créditos empezaron a aparecer desde el extremo inferior. 

—¿Qué no entendiste?

—¿Quién era el asesino?

—¿No te diste cuenta con todo lo que pasó?

—Es que... No lo sé… Sentí pena por Robert… 

—Pero, así y todo hizo su trabajo. Sólo imagina estar tu vida entera persiguiendo a un fantasma, preparándote para lo inevitable cuando lo encuentres, creando y desechando planes porque sabes que no cuentas con las condiciones necesarias, todavía, para llevarlo a cabo.

De repente, Tony se interrumpió, abrió grande los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y levantó la mirada para ver a Peter a quien le sonrió. 

—¿Qué?

—¿No te suena a alguien esa descripción?

—¿A quién?

—A mí —respondió Tony, lanzándose sobre al respaldo del sillón mientras suspiraba. Se llevó una mano a la cara con los ojos cerrados—. Thanos me tuvo como Zodiac a Robert. Por eso entiendo al sujeto. 

—Yo creo que desperdició su vida —Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Usted, no! ¡Robert!

—Pues yo estoy en desacuerdo contigo —resolvió el mayor mientras enredaba los cabellos de Peter quien se quejó, aún cuando estaba sonriendo—. Peter… ¿Qué fue eso que recitaste hoy?

—Era algo que siempre quise decirle, pero nunca tuve la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo.

—Pero bien que para refutar alguna mejora en el traje no mantienes la boca cerrada. 

Peter se sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentándose de la vergüenza. 

—Eso es distinto. Mis sentimientos no están en juego en eso, y al fin y al cabo, ¿quién es el que termina usando el traje de Spider-Man?

—Buen punto. Lo que quise decir es que, ¿cómo es eso que soy como tu padre?

Peter lo miró, sorprendido; y Tony al darse cuenta que había hablado demás, imitó su expresión. 

—Es que… yo lo admiro, señor Stark. Quizás no se acuerde- No, es seguro que no lo haga, después de todo, esa noche estuvo muy ocupado peleando contra la copia barata que hizo el señor Hammer de su traje de Iron Man.

De repente, Tony se dio cuenta. Esa noche había conocido a Peter. Por supuesto que hasta ese momento en que el muchacho empezó a relatar cómo la noche de la última Stark Expo que tuvo a Tony como CEO de su empresa, no lo recordó, pero a medida que Peter hablaba, iba atando los cabos. 

—Buen trabajo, muchacho —susurró, más para él que para Peter; quien aún así, lo oyó y asintió. 

—Así es. Eso me dijo luego de derrotar a ese robot. 

—Oh, Peter —volvió a lamentarse Tony, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo del sillón. 

—Siempre le estuve agradecido por haberme salvado ese día, por haber confiado en mí para que formara parte de los Avengers, aún cuando yo sentía que no estaba listo para ello. 

—Estás repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que dijiste hoy…

—No tengo otra forma de hacerlo —reconoció el aludido rascándose la nuca. 

—¡Ya basta! —Peter se estremeció ante el grito del adulto que resonó en toda la casa. Frustrado consigo mismo, sintiendo el impedimento de ser completamente honesto con ese muchacho, Tony se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en círculos bajo la mirada curiosa y alerta de Peter. Tony se detuvo, se acercó a Peter y se arrodilló a su lado—. Escúchame bien: yo no soy tu padre, y por ningún motivo quiero ser una figura paterna para ti. 

—¿De qué está hablando, señor Stark? —Peter pudo sentir una sensación indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en el centro de su pecho.

Tony le sonrió, apoyó ambas rodillas en el suelo y agarró el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos. 

—Peter…, yo te amo. No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero- ¿Peter? ¿Qué sucede? 

El aludido se llevó el brazo al rostro para secarse las lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse de sus ojos. 

—Lo siento. Es que… No me esperaba esto —respondió, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa. Suspiró sonoramente—. Yo también lo quiero, señor Stark.

—Estás rompiéndome el corazón, ¿lo sabes? —Peter le sonrió. 

—Es que- Lo que escribí- ¡Me costó horrores! Lo único que quería escribir y decirle era cuánto lo amaba. ¿Cree que es fácil ser objetivo cuando usted- cuando es usted al que yo-? —el monólogo del muchacho fue interrumpido por Tony que, sin siquiera detenerse a pedirle permiso, estaba besando sus labios. Sólo rozando los suyos sobre los de Peter. Ya le había dicho que lo amaba, y él trataba de expresarle lo mismo, ¿tenía algo que perder luego de haber desnudado sus sentimientos? Tony se alejó un poco de él, Peter lo miraba con una expresión atónita en el rostro—. ¿Qué fue eso? —soltó una vez logró articular palabra. Tony se sonrió, volvió a enredar sus rizos y cayó de espaldas al suelo, lanzándose a reír intensamente, total y completamente feliz.


	7. Sí, señor Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es llamado por su jefe debido a su comportamiento en la reunión llevada a cabo con los miembros de la junta directiva de la empresa. Grande es su sorpresa cuando Peter Parker no sólo lo felicita por su comportamiento sino que, también, se muestra interesado en solicitar sus servicios de consultor para las futuras presentaciones de la compañía.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Cambio de roles.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Flash Thompson (mencionado), Elizabeth “Liz” Toomes, Michelle Jones (mencionada), Pepper Potts (mencionada), Peter Parker, Tony Stark.
> 
>  **Otra(s) pairing(s) mencionada(s):** Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts.
> 
>  **Tags:** Boss/Employee Relationship, Hand Job, Peter Parker Wants to Fuck Tony Stark, Tony Stark Wants to be Fucked by Peter Parker, (Michelle Jones also Wants to Fucked Pepper Potts but We Didn't Hear her saying it), Tony Stark Touches Himself Thinking About His Boss because why not?, Tony Stark Touches Himself Thinking about Peter Parker, because reasons.

No sabía si la mejor decisión que había tomado había sido la de renunciar a su anterior trabajo y seguir sus sueños. Principalmente porque seguir su sueño significaba ser esclavizado por un amo diferente al que había estado siendo sometido.

Suspiró sonoramente y esbozó una sonrisa cuando la secretaria llamó su atención para que ingresara a la oficina del presidente de la compañía. Él estaba hablando por teléfono en el otro extremo del lugar.

—Está bien… De acuerdo… Hablamos luego —dijo, una vez reparó en su presencia en el lugar—. Ven aquí —agregó mientras se levantaba de su silla y suspiraba, exhausto—. ¿Liz? ¿Puedes traerme una aspirina? Esta migraña me está matando —le dijo a la secretaria que había acompañado a su empleado.

Cuando la mujer los dejó a solas, Tony Stark sintió lo que era el verdadero terror inundándolo por completo. Tragó saliva en seco mientras su jefe, el maldito Peter Parker, arreglándose el saco y la corbata, caminaba hacia él. En ese momento reconoció su error. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, ocasionando que el aire frío que se coló le diera escalofríos. Vio a Peter agradecerle a su secretaria la aspirina luego de beber un sorbo del vaso de agua que también le había llevado, pero el tamboreo de su corazón repicando en sus oídos le impidió oír sus palabras—. Y bien… ¿Me recuerdas tu nombre? —le preguntó una vez la secretaria se retiró, caminando alrededor suyo como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarlo.

—Stark… Tony Stark, señor.

—Stark… Lo que hiciste hoy —se la veía venir. No había pasado ni un mes en Industrias Parker que ya iba a ser despedido de una patada donde no le da el sol. Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que su paso por tan prestigioso lugar iba a quedar marcado a fuego en su vida aún cuando él no diera referencias de haber trabajado en aquel sitio—… Lo que hiciste hoy fue una maravilla.

Hasta ese momento Tony había mantenido los ojos cerrados, esperaba una catarata de insultos. Sabía por boca de sus compañeros que el señor Parker era bastante impulsivo y un tanto irrespetuoso con sus empleados. Abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro al oír sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Le cerraste la boca a Thompson, ¿eso te parece poco? Muchacho, ¡por Dios! ¡Sería capaz de promoverte a la vice presidencia de no ser porque mi mejor amigo está en ese cargo! —Peter le palmeó la espalda y se sirvió un vaso de whisky antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban a un costado.

—¡Señor Parker! —el aludido lo miró, impidiendo que el líquido ambarino tocara sus labios debido a la interrupción—. No debe beber alcohol…, señor…

Peter se enterneció por las palabras de su empleado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él sin esperar algo a cambio? Su mirada se cargó de una nostalgia que se volvió en un nudo en su garganta, nudo que deshizo pasando un poco de saliva.

—¿Qué quieres, Stark? —le preguntó Peter, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de vidrio frente suyo.

—¿Perdón?

Nuevamente, Peter se quedó de pie frente a él. Era apenas un poco más bajo que Tony, y no podía describir su contextura física con toda esa ropa encima. Cuando se encontró con su brillante mirada avellana, Tony desvió su vista.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres? ¿Cuáles son tus ambiciones en esta empresa?

—Disculpe, señor, pero, ¿esto es una prueba? Ya he respondido eso en recursos humanos…

—Ahora _yo_ soy los recursos humanos, muchacho. Anda, dime, ¿a qué aspiras trabajando en mi empresa?

—Bueno… Me gustaría traer a mi familia… Soy hijo único, mis padres están en otro país-

—¿Eres inmigrante?

—¡Tengo los papeles al día, señor! —exclamó el aludido, entrando en pánico.

—Lo sé. Sino no estarías aquí —trató de tranquilizarlo Peter con una sonrisa.

—Quiero ser reconocido, quiero hacer algo por ayudar el mundo que me rodea, quiero ser alguien por quien mis padres se sientan orgullosos. Pero, por sobre todo, aunque sea egoísta, quisiera hacer todo lo posible para que estén aquí conmigo.

—No eres egoísta, Tony. Es… Tony, ¿no?

—Sí, señor.

—Tony… No eres egoísta. Y en cierto punto, te entiendo. Mira, a diferencia tuya, yo heredé este imperio, pero es difícil mantenerlo en pie si idiotas como Thompson no siguen tu línea de trabajo, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, señor.

—Dime, Peter, por favor. Cuando estemos solos, puedes llamarme Peter.

El dueño de Industrias Parker vio la expresión de duda en el rostro de Tony. Le despertó ternura su reacción. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Luego se encargaría de desentrañar el misterio que era Tony Stark para él en ese momento.

—Como usted diga…, Peter.

El aludido revoleó los ojos. Al menos ya lo llamaba por su nombre, era todo un avance.

—Me gustaría contar con tu colaboración en calidad de consultor para las próximas reuniones.

—Siempre y cuando sea sobre mis invenciones…

—No. No sólo para defender tus presentaciones. Mira, Tony, no tienes ni idea del revuelo que generó tu presentación en esa sala de reuniones. Tengo asociados que me ruegan que te deje ir con ellos. ¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi respuesta?

Tony sintió cómo el nerviosismo hacía que su piel ardiera por la forma en que estaba siendo observado por aquel sujeto.

—¿Cuál fue…?

—Les dije que ni de broma te dejaría ir.

La forma en que Tony estaba siendo observado era tan intensa que lo incomodaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo más se estaba generando en él, algo para lo que todavía no tenía nombre. Afortunadamente, el teléfono sonando sobre el escritorio de Peter impidió que el “concurso de miradas” siguiera.

—Señor, si eso es todo…

—Claro, claro, puedes irte —le dijo el aludido antes de sentarse en su silla y atender la llamada—. ¿Diga? Sí, estuvo aquí. De hecho, acaba de irse. ¡Oh, MJ, no tienes idea! Es más, ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? Como que me llamo Peter Parker que este termina en mi cama. Que no te quepa la menor duda de eso. ¿Pepper? ¿Quién es Pepper…? Ah… Su amiga. Sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —Peter se acomodó sobre su silla, sintiendo un tirón en sus partes bajas—. Te lo juro, MJ, ese tipo es toda una delicia.

* * *

Tony sentía el contraste entre el calor de su cuerpo y la pared del cubículo del baño. Tenía que arreglarse antes de que alguien entrara y lo viera en esa situación vergonzosa, pero todavía sentía sus piernas entumecidas. Se estiró apenas hacia adelante para llegar al papel higiénico y agarrar un poco para limpiarse. Estaba jodido. Demasiado. Pero lo peor es que quería ser jodido por su jefe, quería ser jodido por Peter Parker, porque pensando en eso, pensando en él había llegado al mejor orgasmo de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último *cofmásvaletardequenuncacof* día de la **_Starker Week_** :) Aunque como me pasó el año pasado, hice las historias conforme los días llegaban, salieron historias que me gustaron mucho (como la de los días 3 y 4), otras que iban saliendo sobre la marcha con cosas que pasaban en el momento (el día 2 es un claro ejemplo; metí ahí algo de **_Supernatural_** que nada que ver y que no habrán captado si no vieron la serie xD), y el caso excepcional, este último día, en el que retomé un 5+1 que no pude terminar para la **_SW_** del año pasado, y que me llevó a elegir el otro prompt que estaba como opción :)
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de las locuras que estuve escribiendo. Aunque me van mucho más los _oneshots_ *cofoloslongficsquenuncaterminocof*, siempre estoy dispuesta a escribir para estos desafíos xD


End file.
